Optical busses operate at high bus speeds, unmatched by even the most advances electronic components. The pairing of such electrical devices with optical devices can lead to latency and conflicts. As optical busses evolve to operate at data rates beyond the capability of current characterization equipment, there is a need to develop test and evaluation methods that allow accurate characterization while decoupling the characterization from electronic test equipment and methods that will induced their own lag and latency to the measurements.